1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a D-subconnector provided with ferrite cores, formed in the opposite ends of a computer signal cable which connects a computer and a monitor, particularly to a D-subconnector provided with ferrite cores, wherein a plurality of ferrite cores are incorporated in an interior of the D-subconnector, and a copper plate of non-magnetic substance is inserted between the cores.
2. Background of the Related Art
The cable for a computer used in the prior art has had an ungainly appearances because a cylindrical ferrite core 30 is dangled from a cable on the outside of the cable and it is clad molded with a synthetic resin, for a measure of the electromagnetic wave interference as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. And in case of the cable being placed at the rear of the computer body, it usually requires a certain space at the rear of the body because the cable is not bend smoothly due to the core fixed at the cable.
Accordingly, to solve the problems of the above mentioned devices, the present inventor formally has filed a utility model (Korean Utility Model Application numbers 93-28350 and 98-4627), and the present invention improves and develops the former models, the effect and manufacturing process of which being better than the former models.
The details of the formerly filed models are as follows. First, the model (refer to FIG. 3) which is to improve the resolution is to obtain an E.M.I. effect without giving influence on the resolution of the monitor by improving the rise time and the fall time of a video color signal controlling the resolution of the monitor, with eliminating the variations of impedance value influenced on account of the ferrite core, by forming a pin hole 10 penetrating each other in incorporation a red hole and a red ground hole, green hole and a green ground hole, and a blue hole and a blue ground hole.
However, the former models have some problems with exhibiting a suitable effect because only one ferrite core is provided, and the thickness of the ferrite core is as large as 6 mm. Even though the ferrite core has a much superior effect compared with the prior art as shown in FIG. 2, it has considerably inferior effect compared with the present invention wherein a plurality of ferrite cores are provided after being divided into two parts to make the thickness of the core thinner than that of the prior art by xc2xd, and a copper plate of nonmagnetic substance is inserted between the cores.
Also, a model (refer to FIG. 4) which is designed to improve workability can easily ground a plurality of terminals of lead wires, by preparing a thin connecting material 100 of good conductivity and inserting it between the pin holes to be grounded, for more effective groundings, so that the workability is far superior to that of the prior art wherein three connecting terminals of lead wires are welded one by one to the pin holes having diameters of merely 0.7 mm. However, the model also has a problem with inserting the connecting material into the gap between the pin holes because the gap is too narrow to be inserted easily.
The present invention relates to a D-subconnector provided with ferrite cores, formed in opposite ends of a computer signal cable which connects a computer and a monitor, particularly to a D-subconnector provided with ferrite cores, wherein a plurality of ferrite cores are incorporated in the interior of the D-subconnector, and a copper plate of non-magnetic substance is inserted between the cores.
The plurality of ferrite cores which are incorporated in the interior of the D-subconnector of the present invention make the thickness of the core thinner than that of the prior art by xc2xd, and a copper plate of nonmagnetic substance attenuating magnetizing action is inserted between the cores, thus attenuating magnetizing action all the more. In addition, by using the copper plate, the common grounding can be carried out inside the D-subconnector, thus obtaining twofold effects of maximizing workability than that of the prior art. Moreover, the present invention can obtain an E.M.I. effect with less influence on resolution than that of the prior art, thus obtaining clear images, as well as preventing a short-circuit or an implosion, resulting in greatly reduced defective rate.